Takedown (Houston Pierce)
Son of the retired police captain John Pierce, Houston has been following the crime in this city all his life, he realizes that his father has done great over his years nearly cutting down the crime rate by 80% (78% to be exact). But an upcoming threat could make that all useless. He goes on a self-suicidal mission in which he plans to take down the Hitch Spade’s organization slowly. His mentor Alvaro, the man who taught him everything doesn’t like the idea but knows he can’t stop him. Houston struggles with taking down the reaper’s empire, mainly because he’s doing it by himself and because he has no powers, but him and his best friend Ben discover that he does have powers, and it perfectly correlates to whatever scientific project Ben has been working on. Later on two of his former high school classmates Vicky Kappel and Carla Abney join his crusade. Powers and Abilities Powers Up until the age 23, Houston or anyone around him were not aware of any powers Houston may have had, so he was always regarded a a Human instead of an EX-Human. Him and Ben accidentally realized Houston's powers in Ben's lab, those powers were passive which disappointing Houston a lot, but Ben may have found a reason as to why his passive powers might be very powerful. * Radiation Immunity: Immune to radiation effects like getting cancer. * Disease Immunity: Immune to most diseases. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Immune to toxic drugs. * Major Mutation Resistance: Almost completely immune to major effects of mutation in a human body. Abilities * Peak Human Physical Condition * Master Martial Artist * Superior Swordsman * Superior Knife Wielder * Indomitable Will * Expert Marskman * Expert Acrobat * Expert Leader * Expert Detective * High Pain Tolerance * Master of Disguise * Expert Escape Artist Equiptment * Takedown Suit: The Takedown suit has many functions that would allow any human with passive or no powers to over-power or outmatch any EX-human. (Check the page for the functions). * Power Drinks: This is what Ben was thinking of when he discovered Houston abilities. He was previously working on a project that he scrapped, called the power drinks that would allow any regular human to consume a liquid in a container (about the size of a small test tube) containing DNA from and EX-human and a few chemicals that would allow the drinker to replicate the EX-humans power. But no one has been able to handle the extreme mutation on the human body, except Houston. He know has access to any Ex-humans ability (that Ben has obtained the DNA for) by using the power drinks. Accessible Powers (Due to Power Drinks) * Enhanced Strength * Pyrokinesis * Oxygen Manipulation * Aquakinesis * Cryokinesis * Aerokinesis * Elasticity * Mind Reading * Inorganic Duplication * Partial Possession (But the possessor's original body will be unconsious during the possesion) * Shapeshifting * Electricity Manipulation *Teleportation *Energy Beam Emission *Power Negation *Sound Manipulation *Intangibility *Regenerative Healing Factor *Flight *Weight Manipulation *Zoolingualism *Size Manipulation *Emotion Detection *Aquatic Respiration *Thunder Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Holographic Projection __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters